Tekken High School
by DarlinnDotDotDot
Summary: The Tekken characters in the second year of high school. Extended summary inside. :D Just for fun. Jin/Hwoarang Julia/Steve Xiaoyu/Lars and extreme OOCness
1. Decription

'**Normal' School**

**A/N: **I have created a new story :D

This story is about the Tekken characters (with none of the events that occur in the game) in a normal school. The characters are a little… out of character but this is just for fun. XD

The pairings are: Hwoarang/Jin

Julia/Steve

Xiaoyu/Lars

And obviously… Kazuya/Jun.

Review please :D

The chapters are pretty long so, let's read the first one!


	2. 1 New Girl

**A/N: **I made a few characters younger than they _actually are _for the sake of plot holes. My Plot Bunnies have been bugging me to write this for aaages, so sorry if it's crap.

This is NOT Mishima High. This is basically a Crackfic, which I will have much fun writing. Most people are out of character a little, but… it fits.

___________________________________________________________

Julia's eyes widened as she approached the school. Her paces spread out further and her breathing became more and more shallow. _I am not going to get used to this…_ She thought, entering the reception.

"Hello!" The very loud voice of a girl, about her own age, sitting at the entrance, came and shocked her. "You're the new girl, right? I hope you are… otherwise I've just scared **four** people for no reason…" The energetic welcome left Julia in a stunned silence, nodding ever-so-slightly.

"I-I… Yeah… You are?" Julia said, finally finding her voice

"I'm Xiaoyu!! I know who you are! You're Julia Chang and you're **awesome**!" Xiaoyu was on the balls of her feet now, hopping from left to right. Julia didn't usually like in-your-face confident people, but Xiaoyu was so welcoming it made her feel good about starting a new school.

"Cool… how am I 'awesome' though?" Julia smirked, she had never been cool, people barely even acknowledged her existence

"Oohh… Um… I read your file. My friends have ways of looking into the school's system." Xiaoyu raised a nervous hand to the back of her neck.

"Cool!" Julia smiled, she thought school was going o be boring before that statement

"We should get to homeroom… here's you map and stuff!" Xiaoyu dumped a very full, very heavy folder into Julia's arms before skipping off to homeroom and hoping Julia would follow.

__________________________________________________________________

Jin was sitting by himself at the back of the classroom, making anime drawings of himself all ninja-style. Tapping his foot on the ground he contemplated drawing an anime version of Paul with his own ninja death-stars in his head. He had just put his pen to the paper when he stopped, sensing somebody standing over him.

"Kazama. Whatcha' doin'?" Hwoarang asked, smirking and leaning in close to see what Jin had been drawing. Jin blinked a few times, looking up at Hwoarang.

"Drawing." Jin said, quietly

"What? Let me see!" Hwoarang laughed, grabbing for the paper.

"It's me all manga-style… as a ninja… sad, I know." Jin blushed. He and Hwoarang had a rivalry from the second-to-last year of elementary school and had made up at the end of last year. Jin had always seen Hwoarang as one of the 'cool' kids and always wondered why he spoke to him when he had his cool friends.

"It's cool! Do me! Do me!" Hwoarang rambled, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Jin flushed beetroot red and drew Hwoarang next to himself also ninja-styled.

"Done!" Jin smiled shyly, handing the paper over to Hwoarang who's face lit up immediately.

"Cool!! Steve, Paul, look at this!" Hwoarang beckoned to his friends who instantaneously came over.

"What is it?" Steve asked, suspiciously. "A _love_ note?"

"No, it's a manga drawing! Jin drew it!" Hwoarang smiled at Jin, who slumped in his chair, blushing and wishing Xiaoyu would come quickly…

"That's not the school uniform…" A confused Paul said dumbly.

"If there was a school for ninjas it would be…" Jin shrugged, then his eyes widened immediately regretting his statement.

"A school? For _ninjas_!?" Steve scoffed

"Cool!" Xiaoyu exclaimed, scaring both Steve and Paul. Hwoarang and Jin however knew that was a tendency of Xiaoyu's.

"Hey… who's your friend?" Steve asked coolly, checking Julia out.

"I'm Julia, the new girl," Julia smiled, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you…"

"Steve," He nodded, then took Julia's hand and kissed it. "Pleasure's all mine."

"Awwwww!" Xiaoyu squealed, bobbing up and down until Jin held her down.

"You two gonna hook up?" Hwoarang smirked, one eyebrow raised. He was met by silence.

"And who might you be?" Julia asked, copying Hwoarang's expression.

"Hwoarang. Have fun in hell." He shook her hand and sat beside Jin.

"Jin." Jin nodded, obviously shy so Julia nodded back.

"Who are you?" Julia asked Paul.

"You should know! We've been in this school for two years!" Paul frowned

"I'm new." She said bluntly, taken aback by his stupidity.

"Oh, then I'm Paul!" He grinned at her.

"Hello, class!" Came a very loud voice at the front of the classroom.

"No, Dad. Crap…" Jin muttered hiding his face in his hands.

"Hi, Jinny! Hi Jinny's friends!" Kazuya waved, causing the whole class to snigger.

"Hi." Jin said bluntly, glaring daggers at his father.

"So.. I'm your new teacher, Mr. Mishima!" Kazuya beamed. Here's the seating plan, anybody who thinks they can complain about it can go see Ms. Unknown." This made the children shut up, they were all scared of that one science teacher… and that massive 'dog' she kept in her cupboard.

"Sir, where is it?" Eddy asked.

"What?"

"The plan?"

"On my hand… I'll read it to you… Hwoarang at the front, Jin next to him. Xiaoyu on the next table with Paul next to her…" He continued until the whole class was seated.

"Oh no, oh no…" Xiaoyu groaned.

"Ha! Sorry Xiao, it's funny!" Jin was trying to stop laughing but with all the dumb questions Paul was asking, he couldn't help but laugh at his best friend.

"Paul… Eggs will _not_ hatch past their sell-by date! Eggs in the shop are_ dead!!!_" Xiaoyu eventually yelled. The whole class laughed at Paul, except Steve and Julia… they were getting to know each other.

"Paul… I'm guessing Science isn't your best subject?" Mr. Mishima smirked.

"No, sir…" Paul squeaked, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Well, what's 1+1?"

"Oh, I know! A window! Forrest taught me that trick!" Paul grinned

"How could you get that _wrong_!?" Kazuya slapped his forehead. "Jin told me you were dumb but… that's unbelievable!!"

"I make up for it! In fighting!" Paul defended himself, with zilch support from his friends.

"Not a useful skill in school." Kazuya mumbled… this was going to be a _long_ year.

__________________________________________________________________

"Kazama! Wait up!" Hwoarang yelled, seeing Jin walking alone.

"Hey." Jin blushed

"Hello!" Xiaoyu bounded over "Interrupting anything?" Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow.

"Y… no." Jin sighed.

"Poor you!" Hwoarang smiled

"Huh? Why?"

"Your_ dad_ is our homeroom teacher," Hwoarang grimaced. "I feel for you." Jin blushed.

""W-what?" He stammered.

"It means I know how embarrassed you must be." Hwoarang explained softly. Jin smiled up at him, keeping eye contact for a few seconds. Xiaoyu raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Jin…" He was still looking at Hwoarang. "Jin, we just walked past our classroom…" She glanced backwards.

"Oh! Oh, sorry." Jin went crimson, looking at Xiaoyu's half-shocked-half-smug face. "See you around!" They waved to Hwoarang, heading back to their classroom.

"Sooo…" Xiaoyu giggled

"What!?" Jin frowned, then started giggling too. "What!!?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing… nothing." She smirked, dragging Jin to the seat next to her.


	3. 2 Classrooms and Confessions

"Do you?" Asuka asked Hwoarang, who was 'away with the fairies' during his science lesson.

"Huh?" Hwoarang snapped out of it reluctantly.

"Do you?" She repeated, grinning

"That makes no sense… at all. Do I what?" He frowned

"Y'know… You like Jin, right?" Asuka smirked

"…" Hwoarang was stunned

"You do!"

"Why do you want to know if I like your brother, anyways?" He blinked, trying to keep his cool.

"I dunno. Just answer me!" She demanded.

"Care to share this interesting conversation with us all?" Mr. Fury asked them, with a rather evil smirk on his face.

"Yeah Hwo-" Asuka was cut off by Hwoarang covering her mouth with is hand.

"No, sir. Well… do you like polar bears?" Hwoarang gave him his most charming smile.

"… Why?" He furrowed his brow and the whole class knew what Hwoarang was doing.

"Asuka and I were discussing which is more awesome… a polar bear or a dolphin." He stated, a proud smile on his face. Everyone was trying not no giggle.

"Okay. Raise your hand if you vote polar bears!" Mr. Fury suddenly shouted. All the class except five raised their hands. "Okay, dolphins?" Asuka, Nina, Anna, Bob and Zafina raised their hands.

"Yess! I win!" Hwoarang grinned, blowing raspberries at Asuka.

"Hwoarang. That's enough. No, back to elements of the periodic table… The periodic table of elements is a board with word symbols and names of the elements on. It was invented by blah blah, back in blah blah blah." He trailed on, losing the attention of all the pupils.

__________________________________________________________________

Over in Miss Kunimitsu's math lesson, there was barely any room to breathe. Everyone was walking around trying to choose where to sit, anybody who had already chosen their seats was being trampled.

"Xiaoyu!" Julia called to her new friend

"Julia, quick! Sit here!" she pulled the other seat beside her out.

"Phew! I thought I was gonna be stampeded then!" Julia giggled, sitting besides Xiaoyu.

"So… you and Steve, eh?" Jin smirked

"Yeah, he's nice. He doesn't talk much… he just sits there with his arm around me. It's boring."

"But it's only been one day! He'll get better. If he doesn't - train him!"

"Cool. So… you and Jin?" Julia raised an eyebrow.

"No! No way… we're friends." Jin was shocked. It showed.

"Nah. I wouldn't date him." Xiaoyu shrugged

"Oh, thanks!" Jin said sarcastically, making Julia giggle.

"Besides… I think I know something Jin may or may not have realised yet." Xiaoyu looked very proud of herself.

"Huh? What!? Is this what that look was about earlier?" Jin was blushing.

"Tell us, Xiao!" Julia wanted to know.

"I have noticed lately," There was a long pause, leaving her friends in suspense. "Jin… doesn't like girls. He fancies someone else. Jin, are you gay?"

"Uh…" Jin stopped dead. He waited and waited for a decision to be made. Lie and keep his pride, or take a leap of faith and tell the truth.

"You are!?" Julia looked so stunned.

"Well… I'm not sure… I _think_ I am…" He slumped in his chair turning the deepest shade of red.

"Who's the lucky guy, then?" Julia winked.

"Hwoarang, right? I knew it! You two are too cute together. That's why I had that shocked smirky thing on my face… You two were staring at each other for a full fourteen seconds!" Xiaoyu clapped her hands together and hugged her friend.

"Look, keep it quiet. I haven't told anyone yet… I think my sister found my pictures, though." Jin bit his lip.

"What pictures? Do you draw porn or something?" Julia asked, making sure to lower her voice.

"No! I draw anime versions of… me and him. Us… kissing." Jin confessed, taking a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Wow… That is sooo cute! Can I see them?" Xiaoyu's eyes were wide and bright.

"I don't see why not…" Jin shrugged. "Do you want to come to my house after school? Both of you?" Jin smiled at Julia.

"Sure!" They both replied

"Hmph." Julia sighed.

"What's up?" Xiaoyu asked

"Jin is so nice and charming and… admittedly pretty gorgeous." Xiaoyu giggled at this, earning a whack on the arm from Jin. "Why are all the best guys gay?"

"Ha! So you _girls_ can't break our sensitive, artistic little hearts!" Jin laughed, quietly though.

The bell rang after about five minutes more of talking. The teacher had a nap on her desk all through the lesson.

"Now, you two, I will only show you my drawings if you keep quiet around Hwoarang. Understood?" Jin ordered, pointing at Xiaoyu and Julia who were scuffing their shoes and giggling like naughty little children.

"We promise, Jin. Awww!" Xiaoyu burst out.

"Xiao… please stop 'Awww'ing!"

"I can't help it! You're just so cute!" Xiaoyu grabbed Jin's cheek and cooed. Julia cleared her throat as she saw Hwoarang and Steve coming over.

"Are we interrupting something?" Hwoarang smirked.

"No!" Jin shouted immediately after Hwoarang had spoken. Xiaoyu couldn't stop giggling so Julia covered her mouth with her hand.

"Good. Wanna hang out?" Hwoarang flashed a smile that made Jin's heart flutter.

"Sure." Jin nodded and smiled back. Both girls bit their lips and looked at each other through sideways glances. Steve raised an eyebrow, not having an idea what they were laughing at.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." Julia managed to say, then nearly went 'Awww' again so the lip was clamped.

"Yeah, what're you laughing at!?" Jin shot a glance at them that just screamed 'Nervous, nervous, NERVOUS!'. He looked so innocent the girls stopped to compose themselves.

"Heh, tell us, if it's so funny!" Hwoarang smirked. Jin tried to hold back the shocked face… but failed. He went crimson and took out his water bottle.

"I think Jin knows! He's practically purple!" Steve said. The girls looked guilty, Steve looked confused, Hwoarang shot them all questioning looks and Jin choked on his water in shock.

"Whoa, you okay, mate?" Hwoarang asked taking hold of Jin's sides whilst he was doubled over, patting his back until he was sure Jin was okay. "You good?"

"Yeah, fine." Jin smiled at Hwoarang and they held their gaze. The girls struggled - but luckily succeeded - in holding back their 'aww's.

"I've uh… got class. See ya Hwo, others. Bye, babes." Steve mumbled, kissing Julia on the cheek.

"Um… guys? We'll be late if we don't leave in the next minute and thirty-two seconds!" Xiaoyu interrupted.

"Okay!" Hwoarang beamed, bounding towards the history room. "Come on! We only have… one minute and twenty-four seconds!" Jin bounded off too shooting a 'Go figure!' look at the girls.

__________________________________________________________________

In the history room the four friends sat together in a row. Hwoarang, Jin, Xiaoyu and Julia. Jin was still beaming, Hwoarang looked totally ecstatic, Xiaoyu was _still_ biting her lip and Julia was tapping the table with her fingers.

"_Right_, _class_!" A voice called from the front of the classroom, all the pupils flinched. "I am Mr. Dragunov, your history teacher. Get out your workbooks and draw me a picture of something that happened in your history."

They all got drawing, glad he wasn't as strict as he looked.

"What're you drawing?" Hwoarang whispered to Jin.

"No idea… I think I'll draw the time I got that scar on my back."

"Morbid! I'm gonna draw…" Hwoarang stopped and contemplated the time he and Jin made friends, then deciding that's make it too obvious that he's started to go soft for him. He started to draw getting adopted by Baek. "My adoption."

"Aw, that's sweet Hwoarang." Jin smiled, Xiaoyu grinned at him.

"What're the girls drawing?" Hwoarang asked. Jin asked along the line.

"Xiaoyu's drawing training her pet panda to dance and Julia's doing getting trained to fight by her mother…"

By now everyone was talking at a quiet but audible level, meaning they didn't have to keep their voices low.

"Jin? Do you have to wait for your Dad after school?" Hwoarang asked

"Yeah, every day. Why?" Jin replied, smiling.

"I… Can I wait with you? I've gotta wait for Baek." He was all flustered and clashing with his hair.

"Uh… sorry, Hwo. Julia and Xiao are coming around so I've gotta head straight home." Jin was mentally kicking himself.

"Oh, okay," Hwoarang looked disappointed. "How about tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Jin grinned.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Hwoarang exclaimed, pointing to Jin's picture.

"Okay, class. Time's up. You," Mr. Dragunov pointed to Jin. "Show the class your picture and explain it."

"Okay," Jin said, coming up to the front where his teacher was signalling. "This is the time I got that really cool scar on my back. In the background there, is Hwoarang. He was the one who helped me… even if it was his fault." Jin gave Hwoarang fake evils, but then smiled.

"That's a good, unique memory and an _extremely_ good drawing! Well done. Now… you." Mr. Dragunov pointed to Eddy.

"This is this morning when I made a bet with Christie about who would hook up this year. I'm pretty sure I've won!" Eddy grinned.

"O-kay… Um, extremely unique memory, but the drawing's um… What is that?"

"That a chair and me. I didn't have time to draw Christie."

"Okay. Class dismissed, break time." Mr. Dragunov shouted over the bell.

__________________________________________________________________

Xiaoyu, Steve, Julia and Jin were all sitting at a table at break - the girls on the seats, the boys sitting on the table. They weren't really talking about anything in particular because Jin was daydreaming, Steve was distracting Julia and Xiaoyu had to keep her mouth shut because she was on the verge of talking non-stop about Jin's sexuality.

"So… Jin, mate, what was up with you a earlier?" Steve suddenly asked. Julia gasped.

"Huh? What'd you say?" Jin smiled, he hadn't been paying attention to anything going on in the group.

"I said, what was up wit' you earlier?" Steve repeated with a smirk on his face

"When?"

"When we were waiting to go to second class. What made Hwoarang get all protective?"

"I was choking." Jin chuckled at the memory

"Do any of you guys know if he's… gay? I mean… what was going on after you'd stopped?" Steve seemed uncomfortable, not wanting to butt into his friend's business.

"Uh…" Jin's eyes widened and he basically stopped breathing.

"He was doing that staring thing to Jin earlier too…" Julia said cautiously. She had seen what the outcome could have been and decided to take a chance for her new friends.

"Oohh! I think our little buddy has a crush! You've gone all red Jin!" Steve teased

"Uh…" Jin had lost all power of speech "Um…"

"Jin, you're making it more obvious by not saying anything." Steve smiled

"Yes, I have a crush on him." Jin finally sighed.

"AWWWWW!" Julia and Xiao burst out what they'd been holding in since Jin's confession.

"Wha-What!? Wow! So… gay or bi?" Steve asked, one eyebrow raised.

"… Gay." Jin sighed again.

"Do you want me to ask Hwo if he likes you? I think he does." Steve looked smug.

"Uh… um…" Jin stammered, he was blushing so much he looked badly sunburnt.

"Yes! Yes!" Xiaoyu egged him on

"… Whatever. Just see if he likes me, try not to let on I like him." Jin was struggling to breathe.

"Woo! Yeah!" Steve yelled, happy with himself. He'd got a girlfriend, a confession from Kazama and he got to play matchmaker in one day. Things were going his way.

"Why all excited? Gonna score with Julia?" Hwoarang smirked, slinking over to the table. Jin nudged Steve and sent him a 'don't you dare' look.

"Heh, no reason…" Steve flushed.

"Budge up, Kazama." Jin was stunned - it had sunk in that he'd confessed about his crush and that now… he needed to tell his parents. He wasn't breathing very well and he was so nervous he was barely moving, even when he wanted to.

"I think he's in shock…" Julia checked his temperature and frowned.

"I-I'm fine." Jin blinked a few times and tried to recover his breathing.

"If you won't budge…" Hwoarang sat on Jin's lap. "Much better." Hwoarang smiled. Julia, Xiaoyu and Steve tried not to laugh… Jin, however was on the verge of shock again, but at least he was grinning this time.

"Want us to leave you two alone?" Steve winked, Hwoarang glared daggers at him.

"About to say the same for you two!" Hwoarang signalled to Steve's hands playing with Julia's neck and hair.

"That's different." Julia giggled.

"How?" Jin frowned.

"We're a couple! Like, official!" Steve smirked

"Since when?" Xiaoyu was confused.

"Homeroom. He sent me a note… with tick boxes." Julia smiled, leaning her head back into Steve's knees.

"Yeah. You've been 'official' for two lessons and the start of this break." Hwoarang mocked.

"You two aren't even together!" Steve roared with laughter, trying to be heard over the bell signalling the end of break. Hwoarang didn't shift at first.

"Hey, Hwoarang? Can you get off while I can still feel my legs?" Jin smirked, prodding the boy on top of him.

"Oh, sorry." Hwoarang flushed a deep red and jumped off.

"What's your next lesson?" Jin asked.

"PE with Baek… Ha! Both our parents work here!" Hwoarang laughed

"Me too!" Jin grinned, not realising he and Hwoarang were quite far in front of their friends.

__

"They're cute together." Julia observed.

"They are, but they're not together yet." Xiaoyu agreed.

"Not yet… I think Hwoarang needs to make the first move. Jin's shy. I'll need to tell him that." Steve thought aloud.

"Uh… but wouldn't that involve… telling Hwoarang Jin likes him?" Xiaoyu figured out, unsure whether she agreed with it.

"Only if he likes him back! Besides, he gets a boyfriend out of it!" Steve reasoned.

"Good point." Both Xiaoyu and Julia said at the same time.

__________________________________________________________________

At the end of the final lesson, everybody was making their was back to homeroom.

"Hey! You two abandoned me for the freak, the fag and the newbie! I had to hang out with _Ganryu_!!" Paul whined at Hwoarang and Steve.

"Don't call Xiaoyu a freak!" Steve yelled, then looked over at Hwoarang who was practically boiling over with rage.

"DON'T CALL MY FRIEND A FAG! YOU FUCKING MORON!" Hwoarang shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"What's going on?" Mr. Mishima asked, arms folded.

"Uh… nothin'" Paul blatantly lied.

"He's being offensive to my friends. I didn't do anything wrong - I just yelled." Hwoarang said calmly.

"Who was he offending, and what did he say?" Kazuya sighed.

"He called Xiaoyu a freak and …Jin a fag." Hwoarang scowled as he repeated it.

"He _what_!?" Kazuya almost shouted. "Okay… go see the head and write a statement. He'll deal with it." Paul slumped off.

"Kazama? You okay?" Hwoarang walked over to Jin who had Julia, Xiaoyu and a few people he barely spoke to surrounding him… because he was crying. He felt pathetic - but he was crying. "Chill, Jin. It's okay. I mean… it's not like… oh, screw it. Come here." Hwoarang hugged Jin until he stopped crying. It was quite a long wait because Hwoarang made Jin feel slightly worse about that insult.

"Jin? You okay? Jin? _Jin_?" Xiaoyu asked her friend, who's breathing pattern had levelled out so she shook him.

"I think he fell asleep." Hwoarang smiled, then bit his lip to try to stop himself laughing and waking Jin.

"You'd better wake him up, or he won't sleep tonight." Kazuya advised Hwoarang, prodding his sleeping son with no avail.

"Jin. Jin? Wake up!" Hwoarang tried to draw him out of sleep. "Jin, you fell asleep on me."

"Huh? Oh… crap! Sorry!" Jin blushed, waking up slowly.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow, guys. Have fun!" He left to wait for Baek.

"Right. You two coming?" Jin flashed a grin at his friends.

"Lead the way!" Julia grinned, linking arms with her new friend. Xiaoyu copied.

"Ha, my son. The ladies' man." Kazuya smirked. Julia and Xiaoyu giggled uncontrollably, Jin just flushed red.

"Dad, we're going home. We'll let ourselves in." Jin nodded and left.

__________________________________________________________________

"Jinny? Is that you?" Jun Kazama called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom! I brought some friends home!" Jin grinned.

"Oh! Hello, Xiaoyu! Who's this, then?" Jun smiled sweetly at Julia.

"I'm Julia Chang. I only joined this school today." Julia shook Jun's hand politely

"Oh, Jinny how nice of you to help the new girl!" Jun almost-squealed and kissed her son on the head.

__________________________________________________________________

"I can't remember what I wanted to do…" Jin laughed, sitting on his bed.

"Show us your pictures! Show us them!!" Xiaoyu bounced up and down.

"Yeah! I wanna see! You're a great artist, Jin." Julia sat on the floor, smiling.

"Okay… I'll get them." He stood on his bed and pulled a box from the draws above his wardrobe. He sat down between his two friends.

"Ooooh!" Xiaoyu squealed "The tension is killing me!"

"Ha! Come on! We want to see them!" Julia reached out to try and open the box

"Ah-ah! Let me! God… It's been aaages since I opened this one." He lifted the lid and on the top was a sign saying 'Personal Pictures. Do not look… please.' in bubble writing. "You sure you want to look?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, here goes." He lifted the sign to reveal a picture of Hwoarang holding a bunch of red roses, down on one knee and a swooning Jin. Xiaoyu giggled and Julia smiled. "Next?" Jin asked, trying not to blush. The next picture was a blushing Jin sitting down on a log, smiling and Hwoarang next to him, kissing his cheek.

"Awwwww!! AWWWWW!!" Xiaoyu cooed.

"The next is my… personal favourite." Jin smirked, revealing a picture of him and Hwoarang kissing passionately, Jin's hand in Hwoarang's hair and Hwoarang's hands either side of Jin's face. "That's all the good ones… the others are a little rubbish. I'll get juice and stuff while you look at them - I can't stand to." Jin giggled, leaving the room.

"He's so sweet." Xiaoyu smiled once he had left.

__________________________________________________________________

"Oh, hey Asuka." Jin smiled to his sister.

"Hey, yourself! What're you doing?"

"Getting some stuff for my friends." Jin walked into the kitchen and started to get juice and cookies his mother had prepared.

"Ooh. Who's 'round? Hwoarang?" Asuka was treading on thin ice.

"Huh!? What!? Um… no… Xiaoyu and Julia - the new girl." Jin tried to hide his flush from his sister but failed.

"Jin? You okay? Look… do you?"

"Do I _what_?" Jin frowned

"Like Hwoarang!? And I mean _like_ like…" Asuka raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… can we talk later? My friends are waiting." Jin mumbled then ran upstairs with the snacks.

_Shit._ He thought, leaning against his door.

"You okay, Jin? You seem a little… flushed." Julia asked helping Jin walk into his bedroom without falling over.

"Uh… I'll be fine… It's just… Asuka just asked me if I _like _like Hwoarang…" Jin muttered.

"Uh-oh… You gonna tell her?" Xiaoyu patted Jin's shoulder.

"Looks like I'll have to…"

__________________________________________________________________

"Jin? Can I come in?" Asuka asked softly, knocking on his door.

"Yeah… go ahead." Jin mumbled miserably.

"Oh, Jin! Why are you crying!?" Asuka sat down beside Jin and put her arm around Jin. "Which pictures are in that box?" She pointed to the 'Personal Pictures' on his lap.

"They're nothing…" Jin flushed even redder and shoved it under his bed.

"Oh… Don't tell me you draw topless women or something!" Asuka giggled, trying to lighten the mood, but Jin was on the verge of tears again.

"No… Not topless women…" Jin muttered.

"Well, let me see, then!"

"Fine. Promise not to tell anyone?" Jin asked, sadly. He reached under the bed and grabbed the box. Asuka opened it and looked inside. She gasped.

"So?" Jin queried.

"I'm shocked but… wow. Awwwww! I've got a gay little brother!" Asuka cooed, squishing Jin's cheeks.

"Shh! I'm gonna tell mom and dad soon. Hang on… 'little' brother!? We're twins!" Jin pouted, then slapped his head at how stereotypical he must have looked.

"I was born four minutes before you." Asuka shrugged, then looked back at the pictures. "Hold up… I recognise him! You _do, _you _DO_!" Asuka yelled happily.

"Shh! Yes, okay!?" Jin covered Asuka's mouth

"Wow… Jin has he asked you out yet?" Asuka smirked once her mouth had been released.

"No…" Jin sighed. "Look, can you go now? I need to calm down."

__________________________________________________________________

Jin walked downstairs after five minutes of talking to Xiaoyu online. He saw his mom and dad on the couch snuggling, he smirked at this. He knew it was his chance to tell them.

"Hey." He smiled at his parents.

"Hello, Jinny! We're watching… What're we watching?" Jun was confused

"Um… no idea." Kazuya admitted.

"Well… can I talk to you?" Jin swallowed and tried to get his stomach to stop turning.

"Sure! Come here!" Jun signalled next to her.

"Well… Um… Y'see… Err…" Jin stammered.

"Heh, what's wrong?" Kazuya smiled

"There's this guy in school…" Jin started

"Oh, I've already told her about Paul and his untrue accusations!" Kazuya frowned at the mention of this.

"Well… It's not about that. This guy…"

"Who? Did Steve steal a potential girlfriend?"

"Dad, will you just let me talk!?"

"Yeah, Kazzy. He wants to talk, don't take the words out of his mouth." Jun scolded

"Okay. This guy… I, uh, have a crush on him…" Jin sighed, he stared at the ground waiting for his parents responses.


	4. 3 Talks

"Wh-Wha-What!?" Kazuya stammered. "Wow… is he the only one or…?" Kazuya trailed off

"I'm gay, Dad. I'm sure." Jin nodded.

"Awwwww! AWWWWW!" Jun blurted, hugging her son tightly.

"Mom. I can't breathe." Jin huffed.

"So… who is it?" Kazuya grinned curiously.

"Erm…" Jin blushed

"Oh! Is it… Steve?"

"No…"

"Eddy?" Kazuya raised an eyebrow.

"No way!" Jin protested

"Okay… That ginger kid… What's his name?" Kazuya frowned, stumped.

"Hwoarang." Jin blushed some more.

"Yeah…Him?"

"Maaaybe…" Jin looked away.

"Ha! I guessed it!" Kazuya looked surprisingly proud of himself.

"Yeah… well done, Kazzy. Aw, Jin! Do you want to invite him 'round? For a sleepover?" Jun asked, hugging her son, loosely this time.

"Okay! Can I go back upstairs now, I forgot to tell Xiao I was going downstairs…"

__________________________________________________________________

"How'd it go?" Asuka burst into Jin's room.

"Great," Jin grinned at his sister. "He's coming for a sleepover on Saturday."

"Aww! I'll stay out of your way!" Asuka winked, skipping downstairs.

Jin carried on with his online talking.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Xiao: So… how'd they take it? :D

: Well. Great, actually! J

Xiao: Do they know who you like?

: Yup. They want me to invite him round. :S

Xiao: He's online you know… do you have his email?

: Nope. Send… pretty please J *puppy dog eyes*

Xiao: Fine! .com J

: I'll just add him. Be back n a sec.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

: Hey!

Hwo. That's who: Hey you! J

: You okay?

Hwo. That's who: I'm gooood ;) You?

: I'm gooood too! Very good! :D

Hwo. That's who: Why? Did Paul finally jump off a cliff? XD

: No! XD That'd be cool, but no. No reason.

Hwo. That's who: Actually no reason, or just not gonna tell me?

: I'm just happy now.

Hwo. That's who: What're you doing?

: Guess. ;)

Hwo. That's who: Drawing?

: I'm that predictable!?

Hwo. That's who: No, I'm just spying on you XD

: HI.

Hwo. That's who: I'm sleeeeepy Zzzzz.

: Oh! Speaking of sleep! Want to sleep over on Saturday?

Hwo. That's who: Okay! :D I'll just ask Baek.

________________________________

Hwoarang turned around, he tilted his head back and screamed with joy.

"BAEK!" He called, running into the garden. "Baek! Baek!" He was bouncing and his breathing was fast.

"What?" Baek chuckled.

"CanIgotoJin'sonsaturday?" Hwoarang babbled

"Huh? Slower, Hwo." Baek smiled.

"Can I go to Jin's on Saturday? Pleeeeease?" Hwoarang begged

"Sure! Who's Jin? Is he Kaz- I mean… Mr. Mishima's son?" Baek asked.

"Yup… actually," Hwoarang sat beside Baek. "I kinda… like him. A lot."

"Oh… so you fancy him?" Baek smirked

"Uh… yeah." Hwoarang blushed, clashing with his hair.

"Aw, you're growing up! Is it boys in general or… just him?"

"Boys." Hwoarang couldn't look Baek in the eyes.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed! I think it's… cute!" Baek laughed

"Oh crap! I need to get back to the computer! Bye!" Hwoarang realised and ran as fast as possible back to the house.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

: What took you so long? I got impatient and talked to Steve WHO NEVER SHUTS UP!

Hwo. That's who: Sorry! Baek chooses his heart-to-hearts at the worst of times! I'm back now!

: Can you come?

Hwo. That's who: Yup J Look forward to it.

: Me too J

Hwo. That's who: I have to go. Baek wants the computer L. See you tomorrow, yeah? Xx

: L NOO. Don't go! XD

Hwo. That's who: I have to, sorry! xxxx

: Fine! If you must. XD Bye xxx

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

"WHAT!?" Xiao yelled excitedly down the phone

"He. Left. Kisses! So I did too…" Jin squealed.

"You sounded like a girl then. Heehee." Xiaoyu giggled.

"But, can you believe it!? Hang on… maybe he does that for everyone." Jin decided to calm down.

"Nope. I messaged him earlier and when he went it was 'Bye' with no kisses!" Xiaoyu encouraged Jin.

"Woo! I'm special!" Jin shouted, gleefully jumping up and down.

"YOU'LL BE IN SPECIAL CARE IF YOU KEEP YELLING LIKE THAT!" Asuka threatened

"Shut it! I'm on the phone!" Jin yelled back

"I feel sorry for you, I don't have to put up with that!" Xiaoyu laughed

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

"No, you're like a brother to me! I always wondered if you were gay y'know…"

"You did!?" Jin was flustered

"Remember when you invited me to your cousin's pool party? All the girls were in bikinis and you wanted to talk to me and actually swim!"

"Oh. Busted!" Jin giggled. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"With kisses?" Xiaoyu laughed back.

"Friend kisses! Bye-bye!" Jin hung up with a smile on his face.

__________________________________________________________________

"That was a weird goodbye from someone who _isn't_ your boyfriend!" Baek smirked

"What!? What do you mean?" Hwoarang asked

"He's nice, I think you should ask him…"

"Ask him what?"

"Out! Ask him out!" Baek laughed at Hwoarang's general naivety

"Oh." Hwoarang's voice was very quiet.

"Too nervous?" Baek raised an eyebrow

"I'll never _stop_ being nervous, so it's now or never." Hwoarang sighed

"Good for you!" Baek patted his shoulder. "How are you gonna do it? In fact… _When _are you gonna do it?"

"I… I don't know! I'll improvise."

"You're brave."


	5. 5 Preparation perfection

Friday passed slowly for the school. The gossip on Jin and Hwoarang's relationship was spreading fast, but the boys chose to ignore it.

"Hey, Jules… Can I ask you a question?" Jin smiled nervously

"Sure, shoot!" Julia grinned back.

"Can you come round and help me choose what to wear tomorrow?"

"Sure… but I don't have _the_ best fashion sense. Is Xiao coming?"

"Yup… I need help."

"In the form of the mental hospital." Hwoarang entered the room, coming up behind Jin and sliding an arm around his waist.

"Hmph," Jin put a hand on Hwoarang's. "Not here, they'll all look."

"Mm? They won't care." Hwoarang rested his chin on Jin's shoulder.

"Mmm.Mm-maybe not." Jin laughed.

"Put him _down_, Jin" Kazuya smirked.

"But I don't _wanna_!" Jin whined like a little kid. Kazuya just raised an eyebrow and Jin shuffled over to his seat.

"Better. Now, have a good weekend, everyone! I'm letting you go early." The class cheered.

"Jin? I'm staying late, you can go home." Kazuya sighed, bored.

"It's okay, sorting some… stuff out with the girls. Coming?" The girls giggled and linked arms with him.

"God, you sure don't try and hide it do you, son?" Kazuya smirked

"Nope! No point!" Jin grinned, running out of the room with the girls.

_________________________________________________________________

"Hi Mom! Going to my room with my friends." Jin shouted, running up to his room.

"Jin! _Wait!_" Xiaoyu yelled

"We just can't keep up with him." Julia huffed, giggling.

Once the girls had gotten up to Jin's room they were already thinking of how to calm Jin down. In Jin's room they saw all his clothes laid out and his sister also trying to help.

"Hey, Asuka!" Xiaoyu smiled.

"Hey, Xiao. You must be Julia, hi!" Asuka greeted them with a grin.

"Jin… are you breathing?" Julia asked, concerned. Jin shook his head.

"Okay, step one. Breathe." Xiaoyu smiled, putting a hand on Jin's shoulder and getting him to de-stress.

"And step two?" Jin raised an eyebrow.

"Decide how you want to _wow_ him!" Julia smirked, then seeing Jin's quizzical look, continued. "Sexy, innocent, pretty, rough, smart… etc."

"Um… I don't know." Jin blinked blankly.

"I'll choose then. Hmm… I think we should go for sexy and cool." Xiaoyu nodded.

"Okay, step three: Pick out what you think goes with that look." Asuka smiled, joining in with the makeover. "Or… let us in your case."

"Hehe. Yeah." Xiaoyu giggled, picking out blue skinny jeans with a black swirly-tatoo type decoration on the leg, black skinny jeans, grey jeans with skulls on the front pockets and a pair of faded blue jeans. Julia chose the t-shirts: a tight black t-shirt with a silver lightning bolt on, a white shirt with a dark blue flying-V guitar, and a plain grey t-shirt. Asuka chose a blue denim jacket, a silver chain, a black and white checkered wristband and a skinny black denim jacket.

"Right, now for step four." Julia smiled.

"Decide what goes together to create different outfits." Xiaoyu continued

"You can help us with this, Jin. It is you wearing it, anyway." Asuka helped her brother stand up.

They made three outfits:

- The black skinny jeans, the white and blue t-shirt, the black denim jacket and the black and white checkered wristband.

- The blue faded jeans, the silver chain and the grey t-shirt.

- The blue skinny jeans with the black design up the leg, the black t-shirt with lightning bolt and the blue denim jacket.

"Now, Jin, which outfit?" Julia asked.

"I like… _that_ one," Jin pointed to outfit number three… "But with outfit number one's t-shirt."

"Okay," Julia switched the t-shirts. "You're done!"

"Then why am I still nervous?" Jin moaned.

"Try it on, then we'll sort it out." Asuka smiled sweetly.

Jin left the room, and three minutes later when he came back Julia and Xiaoyu gasped.

"Oh my God! You look _gorgeous_!" Xiaoyu squealed

"Yeah! _Phwoar!_" Julia grinned

"Y'think? Do you think Hwo'll like it?" Jin examined himself in his mirror

"Oh _hell_ yeah! I'll have to hold him down from you!" Asuka laughed

"What if I don't want you to?" Jin smirked, then one of his eyebrows flashed upwards, which made the girls swoon.

"_Why_ do you have to be gay? You're, like, _the_ perfect guy!" Xiaoyu whined, jokingly.

"Um… explain?" Jin had a cocky smile on his face.

"You're kind, funny, caring, talented, nice and _look at you_! You're gorgeous!" Julia sighed.

"I guess part of the attraction is the fact I'd never go out with you guys…" Jin shrugged

"Jin, now is _not_ the time to get psychological on us. We need to decide what you want to do with your new boyfriend!" Asuka winked.

"Isn't it _way_ too early to call him my boyfriend?" Jin frowned

"Who cares! Besides, you two were all over each other in homeroom!" Xiaoyu laughed

"Were they? What happened!?" Asuka asked, smirking at her brother's embarrassment.

"Jin was talking to Julia, then Hwoarang came in and hugged Jin's hips and snuggled into Jin's shoulder! Then Kazuya came in and told Jin to put Hwoarang down!" Xiaoyu was giggling the whole way through her explanation.

"What!?" Asuka squealed, "He _snuggled_!?"

"Yeah, why?" Jin asked, indignantly.

"I just… I never had him down as the hand-holding and snuggling type of guy…" Asuka tried not to laugh at the cuteness of her brother's awkwardness.

"Well, he is… and it's really…" Jin sighed and smiled, forgetting what he was talking about and going into a daze.

"AWWWWW!"The girls squealed, snapping him out of it.

"What if I embarrass myself?" Jin started to fret again.

"He'll find it cute." Julia patted Jin's back

"But what if I put him off by being too clingy!?"

"_He's_ the one who likes cuddles, Jin." Asuka smiled reassuringly.

"B-but!" Jin stammered

"You'll be _fine_! And if you think it's going badly get Asuka to text me and I'll text you advice!" Xiaoyu had a cunning look on her face.

"Look, we'd better go. Good luck, sweetie!" Julia cooed and hugged Jin, Xiaoyu repeated and they walked home together.

_________________________________________________________________

**04:00 am** Jin's clock read. _Shit, _he thought _Only six hours… should I get up?_ He decided to get all cleaned up. He took a shower and brushed his teeth, then got into his newly-picked outfit. He sat on his bedroom floor for twenty minutes just daydreaming about Hwoarang arriving, then hopping onto his laptop to see who was online. Only Julia was online this early, but she wasn't the only other one up.

_________________________________________________________________

**4:45 am **The bold red letters on Hwoarang's alarm clock blared. _Fuck it, man was not meant to wake up this early_ he thought. He kicked his cover off and went for a long shower. _Right… should I prepare for First Kiss or… is that too full on for the first time being together out of school?_ He mused. He then decided to go for it, even if the moment never arose he'd still be smelling of mint, which is always good. He used mouthwash, floss, he re-brushed his teeth, he used some breath spray and then put on a specially scented deodorant, which made him feel better.

"You're up early." Baek yawned, entering the bathroom.

"I know. I couldn't sleep." Hwoarang shrugged.

"Hmm, I bet you couldn't." Baek smirked.

"Watch it." Hwoarang laughed, going back to his room.

He decided to look online for any early risers.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Hwo. That's who : Hello!

: Hey there! Why're you up so early?

Hwo. That's who: Couldn't sleep, and you?

: Me neither. You ready for…five hours time?

Hwo. That's who: Ha! Trust you to be so precise x. And no, but almost!

: Trust you to be disorganised Xx! It's gonna be a nice day today, I could ask my mom if we can camp out in the garden?

Hwo. That's who: XD Camp. And sure!

: Oh, ha-ha! :P

Hwo. That's who: You dressed?

: Yup, I got dressed about an hour ago!

Hwo. That's who: …Whoa. You should try and be a little _less_ organised

: Nooo!

Hwo. That's who: Why not!? Then you'd be like me!

: Exactly. XP

Hwo. That's who: Hmph. You owe me for that one XP

: That's no punishment! :D

Hwo. That's who: Good, I'd not _want_ to punish you anyways!

: J You're so sweet!

Hwo. That's who: Nowhere near as sweet as you J

: Mom's up, I'll just ask her. Be right back x

Hwo. That's who: Okay x

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

"Mom?" Jin asked precautiously.

"Oh! You scared me! Yes, sweetie?" Jun smiled back.

"Can Hwoarang and I camp out in the garden _please_?" Jin grinned hopefully at his mother.

"Okay, in your den or in the actual garden?"

"I'll ask him when he gets here. I'll take a sleeping bag an the camp bed and you can come and check on us if you want." Jin smirked, knowing that's what his mother was about to question.

"You read my mind. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute." Jin smiled, rushing back to his room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

: Sorry, I've gotta go down for breakfast now. And yeah, we can sleep outside tonight xxx

Hwo. That's who: Cool J. I'd better go get ready anyway, babe. Xx

: Babe?

Hwo. That's who: What? Don't you like me calling you babe?

: No, I like it! I like it lots J

Hwo. That's who: Don't you have a pet name for me?

: You little tease XD Look, I'd better go xxxxxxxxx I'll see you later.

Hwo. That's who: Okay J xxxxxxxxx Bye, babe.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

"Hwoarang, you still up?" Baek whispered, knocking on Hwoarang's door.

"Yeah, come in!" He beamed.

"You seem happy…" Baek raised an eyebrow.

"Why does that make you suspicious?" Hwoarang asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ooh! You've been talking to Jin! Let me see!" Before Hwoarang could minimise the conversation, Baek was reading it with a smirk on his face. "You call him 'babe'?"

"Yeah. He likes it." Hwoarang blushed

"I know, I saw. And… kisses?" Baek's smirk was growing.

"Um… yeah…" Hwoarang couldn't hide his embarrassment

"Aww. Are you even ready?"

"No."

"You mean you're up this early and you're doing _nothing_?"

"I was about to!"

"Heh, sure you were. Breakfast's ready if you want it." Baek chuckled, going downstairs.

_________________________________________________________________

"Jinny, your dad told me you and the Hwoarang kid are serious now!" Jun grinned at her son.

"Well, yeah, he would know." Jin blushed

"Huh? How?"

"Hwoarang was giving me a backwards hug in homeroom today and Dad was there when he asked me out." Jin smiled innocently up at his mother

"Aww, so he asked you?"

"Yeah, it was really cute. He'd written a note."

"Awwwww! He seems so much nicer than Asuka's boyfriends, I can't wait to meet him!"

"Yeah, he is," Jin smiled proudly. "Anyway, you won't have to wait long!"

"When's he getting here?"

"Ten."

"So that's…" Jun paused to check her watch. "Four hours and fifteen minutes?"

"Uh-huh and I can't wait." Jin grinned.


End file.
